


colour me jealous

by finkzydrate



Category: The Following
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Twincest, possessive Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like this crush. I don't trust Emma and you shouldn't either," he breathes out quietly against Mark's lips.</p><p>"You shouldn't worry about Emma," Mark tries, but Luke waves him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colour me jealous

**Author's Note:**

> i said i wouldn't fall into the Luke/Mark ship, but here i am. couldn't help it. also, i was told the French chick's name was indeed Gisele, but i'm never 100% sure about this. damn imdb and their wrong information. i apologize for the incredibly unoriginal title, i'm very bad at these.

Mark paces in the hotel room almost twenty minutes before leaving for his date with Emma. Luke is sitting back on his bed, Gisele curled up next to him and Carlos watching the news, worried as usual. He looks at his brother, measuring him up, wondering how the hell he managed to get so infatuated with Emma. Luke blames that book, he never should've let Mark read it.

"I think I'm leaving," his twin stops, all of a sudden. "I don't want to be late. I will call you on my way back."

With that, Mark goes to pick up his sunglasses, puts them on and with one final glance at his twin brother, leaves the room.

Luke sighs and stands up from the bed, pushing Gisele off, who curses him in French. He shrugs her off, not in the mood for her outbursts, and goes after his brother, carelessly pushing off the copy of "The Havenport Tragedy" Mark has left on the nightstand.

"Hey, Mark, wait," he calls after his brother. Mark turns around to look at him and goes back until he's face to face with Luke. "You sure it's not too early for your date?" Luke narrows his eyes for a second, but then grins at his brother and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"You know punctuality is important to me," Mark says, his face not letting out a single emotions that's running through him.

"But of course I do," Luke laughs, his grip on his brother's shoulders tightening. "I know you just as well as I know myself, Mark." Luke pushes his twin until his back is against the wall and they're breathing the same air. "I don't like this crush. I don't trust Emma and you shouldn't either," he breathes out quietly against Mark's lips after a moment of silence passes between them.

"You shouldn't worry about Emma," Mark tries, but Luke waves him off.

"I'm not worried about Emma. I'm worried about _you_. You shouldn't forget who you belong to, brother," the look in Luke's eyes just before he violently smashes their lips together, pushing Mark harder against the wall, is one of possessiveness and greed. Luke pushes his tongue in his brother's mouth not wasting a second, then bites hard on his bottom lip, intending to draw blood so that Emma would see it and know not to get too close, but Mark moans quietly out, opening his eyes and staring into Luke's identical ones and he lets go.

"You better go back in the room before your girlfriend kills Carlos," Mark says a bit breathless and Luke knows he used the word "girlfriend" intentionally. Jealousy goes both ways.

"Fine. Have a nice date and be careful," Luke gives Mark one last look before they go their separate ways.


End file.
